


Not About The Food?

by clownbee



Series: ♡ LuSan // SanLu Drabble Collection ♡ [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Fluff, Help I Love These Two Too Much, It Could Be Both Romantic or Platonic, LuSan, M/M, One Shot Collection, Platonic Romance, Romantic Comedy, SanLu, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: The cigarette that was going to be relit, and was placed between his lips, fell onto the wooden deck, along with his jaws dropping comically. He was definitely going to feel that later when his brain could process pain again, but that didn’t matter right now.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ♡ LuSan // SanLu Drabble Collection ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905844
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Not About The Food?

The cigarette that was going to be relit, and was placed between his lips, fell onto the wooden deck, along with his jaws dropping comically. He was definitely going to feel that later when his brain could process pain again, but that didn’t matter right now. He’ll check-up with Chopper in the morning. Back to the matter at hand.

The night was calm, peaceful, and it seemed like the New World was finally giving them a night with sleep without wreaking havoc. Tonight happened to be a certain Straw-Hat’s turn for night-watch, which always meant that Sanji needed to prepare a snack — meal before he could head to bed and finally rest. 

The time when he first discovered that Luffy unsurprisingly raids the fridge when everyone slept, the boy however happened to have a higher chance to entirely clean their rations on nights he had on watch. Clearly, massive mouse-traps and locks with combinations didn’t stop him. And so, with a hard sigh, the unfortunate cook promised he would always make something for Luffy whenever it was his turn on the watch cycle. Sanji wasn’t one to let anyone be hungry after all, and especially not his captain. So when Sanji did his weekly routine, passing the lunchbox to the raven-haired boy he prepared just moments ago, imagine his surprise when Luffy randomly threw him a compliment. 

With something along the lines of, ‘” Oh hey, Sanji! I was just thinking about you too, perfect timing. I remembered I never really told you this before, but you’re really pretty!”’ The cook’s face lit on fire with his mouth agape, thank god for the current dark lighting. But the poor cigarette that had fallen on the ground was unfortunate, but which has brought us back to the present.

Though it was obvious (not to Sanji), what made his face flare-up was that the praise wasn’t directed to the meal he prepared at all. The box containing the food wasn’t even open, and this was Luffy he was talking about. How were the contents still in the unopened container. Usually, the ‘pretty’ was directed to the food art, not to him; the cook of the Straw-Hat Pirates, Black-Leg Sanji, a member of the Monster Trio, and the fucking word was now said to him by Luffy. Out of all people too. Nami-san would’ve been… nicer?

Wait, just what did Luffy mean by, ‘“I was just thinking about you…”’ Was Luffy thinking about him bringing the food or— Sanji’s brain crashed. Okay, so what if maybe Sanji couldn’t take compliments from his captain without getting flustered?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a previously set up to be multi-chapter story, but I changed it since it was going to be part of a series. Sorry, I'm a bit indecisive, but I hope you liked this short fluff!


End file.
